Volviéndote a conocer
by Rikottan
Summary: Kagami volvió de América después de siente años. Decidió ir a la preparatoria Touou, allí fue compañero de clase de Aomine Daiki. ¿Él moreno lo reconocerá? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tiene Daiki por Taiga? ¿Kagami logrará acordarse de 'aquellos' tiempos? ¿Lo que tiene él pelirrojo, es solo mala memoria? -Aomine x Kagami-
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estaba en clases, aburrido, con deseos de dormir, ni siquiera estaba escuchando al profesor, después de todo la historia japonesa no era lo suyo, la odiaba a más no poder definitivamente no era lo suyo, nada lo era, todas las materias le aburrían.

Estaba deseoso de por fin poder dormir, últimamente estaba teniendo sueños nostálgicos y eso le molestaba, odiaba ponerse así, él nunca fue del tipo de hombre que le importaran ese tipo de cosas, para él, el pasado se quedaba en el pasado, no se iba a poner a pensar en cosas que ya no le importaban, no recordaba su rostro, ni siquiera su nombre. Entonces ¿por qué tenía ese tipo de sueños si ya no le interesaba? Ya estaba en tercer año, sin duda el próximo año se largaría de la preparatoria he iría a la universidad ya no le tenía que importar lo del pasado y menos de cosas que sucedieron cuando era niño, así que colocó sus cosas en una silla que estaba a la par de él y se acomodó recostando su cabeza en su pupitre para poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin estaba durmiéndose, alguien le interrumpió tocándole ligeramente el hombro, no se inmutó al principio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie así que simplemente le ignoró, pero esta persona lo volvió a tocar. Al principio pensó que era Tetsu, el cual se sentaba detrás de él así que volteó la cabeza y abrió ligeramente los ojos para mandarlo al infierno, enserio estaba de mal humor por no dormir las últimas semanas y aunque Tetsu fuera su amigo lo golpearía pon interrumpir su siesta, pero cuando lo vio inmediatamente notó que no era el peli celeste, ¿quién era?, no conocía a nadie así, era pelirrojo, sus ojos eran carmesí, y era ligeramente más bajo que él.

Quería volver a dormir, no estaba de humor, así que para terminar rápido le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que quites tus cosas de ahí -respondió, señalando la silla que estaba junto a Aomine, en donde había puesto su mochila-

-Hay más lugares en donde te puedes sentar, ¿por qué simplemente no buscas otro lugar en donde sentarte y me dejas tranquilo? -dijo mirándolo con molestia-

-Lo haría, pero el profesor me pidió que me sentara junto a ti -respondió, haciéndole la misma mirada de molestia-

Tenía su límite y parecía que el tipo de cabello azul sabía cómo hacerlo llegar a él, era nuevo en esa preparatoria, no quería arruinarlo todo el primer día, así que tenía que soportar a ese tipo como fuera.

Suspiró y retiró sus cosas de la silla, puso su mochila en el suelo y recostó su espalda en su silla con los brazos hacia atrás para tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero antes, observó de reojo al tipo de cabello rojo, ¿lo conocía de alguna parte? No, era imposible, el jamás se llevaría bien con una persona como el o sí? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y tratar de dormir de una vez.

Se divertía jugando en aquella cancha de básquet cercana a su casa, jugaba con los adultos y les ganaba sin esfuerzo, amaba el baloncesto, más si habían oponentes fuertes que superar, había un adulto al cual todavía no le podía ganar y le dijo unas palabras muy interesantes : " Todavía te faltan cien años para ganarme, niño. " Estaba muy emocionado por aquello, dentro de una semana jugarían de nuevo y sin duda le mostraría que estaba equivocado, había practicado los últimos tres días solo, lo único que le faltaba era practicar sus nuevas técnicas con alguien. Fue a encestar un tiro de tres puntos, pero lamentablemente falló, el balón rodó hasta dirigirse a un chico que al parecer lo estaba observando jugar a lo lejos, este chico tomó el balón y se lo lanzó y el Aomine lo atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo, no podía verle el rostro por el sol, así que simplemente lo llamó para invitarlo a jugar.

-¿Sabes jugar? -dijo, aquel chico le parecía interesante-

-Un poco -respondió el chico de cabello rojo-

-Entonces, juguemos un pequeño partido -dijo Aomine algo emocionado, por fin podría practicar lo que aprendió con alguien-

-Está bien, que gane el mejor! -respondió el pelirrojo entusiasmado-

Comenzaron a jugar, el pelirrojo tenía el balón pero Daiki se lo quitó rápidamente he hizo un clavado que dejó sorprendido al chico de cabello rojo, pero este no se quedó atrás y contratacó haciendo el también un clavado. Vaya, aquel chico era bueno, no podía estar más feliz por eso, podría practicar todo lo que aprendió con él, sin hacerlo llorar como a todos los demás niños.

Al final del partido, Daiki ganó haciendo un increíble tiro sin forma el cual dejó sin palabras al pelirrojo, la forma de jugar de Aomine lo dejó sin palabras, el sin duda jugaría de nuevo con él y le ganaría.

-Suspiró- Vaya, he perdido. -dijo algo desanimado tirándose al suelo-

-Vamos, no es para tanto, eres muy bueno si no me hubiera salido ese tiro, sin duda hubiera perdido, juguemos de nuevo. -dijo sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar al pelirrojo a levantarse-

-Sí, sin duda la próxima vez que juguemos te ganaré. -respondió tomando la mano de Daiki para ponerse de pie-

-Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

-Kagami... Kagami Taiga y tú?

-Aomine Daiki

Después de ese partido, se veían todos los días en esa cancha y jugaban; ganaban, perdían y se divertían jugando el deporte que amaban, así fue durante un año, hasta que...

-Mañana, me voy a América. -dijo Kagami con seriedad.-

Vaya, cuando por fin había confirmado sus sentimientos por el he iba a decirle lo que sentía, Kagami se iría a América y no volvería a Japón por un tiempo, ese tiempo podrían ser veinte años o quizá más que eso, en ese momento cuando el pelirrojo le dijo eso lo único que pudo hacer fue decir: "entiendo, es una lástima, adiós." Después de eso, al día siguiente no se despidió de él, Daiki odiaba mostrar su debilidad delante de alguien, así que para evitar aquello, no fue a despedirse si lo hacía probablemente lloraría y no quería hacerlo delante de nadie y menos de Taiga.

-….mine-kun..

-Aomine-kun

-Mmm... -Abrió un poco los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar-

-Aomine-kun!

-Huh?...Tetsu... -dijo por fin abriendo los ojos- (Vaya, de nuevo ese estúpido sueño)

-Ya terminaron las clases, vamos.

Se levantó de la silla, tomó sus cosas y salió de la clase con Tetsu. Mientras se dirigían a la salida le entraron ganas de jugar baloncesto así que le pidió a Tetsu que fuera a casa solo.

Se dirigió al gimnasio, quería preguntar sobre el club de baloncesto de esa preparatoria, había oído que el equipo era muy bueno, que tenían jugadores increíbles y que sus as era lo mejor, le emocionaba poder jugar de nuevo, desde que regresó de los Estados Unidos no había podido jugar nada, así que tenía energía de sobra, quería conocer al as y jugar un uno a uno con él.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio, parecía no haber nadie, después de todo era tarde así que decidió irse y preguntar al día siguiente, pero un balón rodó hacia él, lo tomó y entró al gimnasio a devolverlo. Al entrar se encontró con un hombre moreno, de cabello azul, ojos azules y unos centímetros más alto que él, para su desgracia era el mismo tipo con el que se sentó en la mañana el cual durmió todo el día, sin decir una palabra, le arrojó el balón y dio la media vuelta para irse pero el peliazul lo detuvo.

-Juguemos un uno a uno -No le agradaba el tipo de cabello rojo, pero tenía ganas de jugar contra alguien, esperaba que fuera un jugador decente que por lo menos le diera pelea, aunque ya sabía que ganaría después de todo, el único que lo podía vencer era el mismo. El pelirrojo se veía bueno, esa fue la principal razón por la cual le dijo que jugaran, se notaba por su físico que jugaba básquet y que no era un jugador cualquiera.

No quería jugar con ese tipo, pero tenía demasiada energía guardada porque llevaba un par de meses sin jugar, así que asintió en respuesta a lo que dijo el peli azul y comenzaron a jugar.

El juego fue muy reñido, el Taiga solo necesitaba anotar dos puntos más para empatar al peli azul, tenía que admitirlo, el moreno era genial, a pesar de que su postura era un asco y podía tirar desde cualquier ángulo, pero lo que más le sorprendía eran sus tiros sin forma, eran increíbles, estaba exhausto pero aun así no sedería hasta ver que alguien ganó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pasando al peli azul y haciendo un clavado igualando los puntajes, treinta y dos a treinta y dos.

Cuando Daiki notó que estaban empatados, su velocidad aumentó en el último momento, haciendo uno de sus espectaculares tiros sin forma, desempatando y ganado el partido por dos puntos.

Cuando el pequeño partido terminó, se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas y los jadeos de ambos en el silencioso gimnasio, ninguno dijo una palabra, estando en silencio por más de 1 minuto, todavía estando agitados recuperando el aliento, cuando Kagami logró tranquilizar su respiración rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Vaya... he perdido-suspiró- juguemos de nuevo otro día, te juro que, la próxima vez que juguemos te ganaré!

_**-"Sí, sin duda la próxima vez que juguemos te ganaré". **_

Abrió bien los ojos, ya todo se aclaraba y podía recordarlo el rostro de aquel niño de cabello rojo, ¿era el tipo que estaba parado frente a él? No, era imposible y si lo fuera, qué hacía ahí,¿ no debería estar en América en ese mismo momento?, ¿por qué no le avisó que vendría?, ¿no lo recordaba?. Bueno, mentiría si no ha cambiado nada pero ¿por qué no trató de contactarlo? , aunque tampoco lo culpaba por eso después de todo él tampoco reconoció al pelirrojo había crecido y su personalidad había cambiado demasiado, tenía que confirmarlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -dijo el peliazul mirándole con curiosidad-

_**-"Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas"?**_

_**-"Kagami... Kagami Taiga ¿y tú"?**_

-Kagami Taiga... y tú ¿cuál es tu nombre?.. -respondió curioso por el comportamiento del peliazul-

-Aomine Daiki

Por fin pudo recordar el rostro de aquel niño del que se enamoró hace siete años, vaya que había cambiado, no solo había crecido, también se había vuelto más idiota y lento que antes ya que parece que no se acordó de él y eso molestó bastante al peliazul.

-Suspiró- Parece que no me recuerdas -dijo Daiki con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro-

-Eh?

-CONTINUARÁ-


	2. Capítulo 2

Se dirigía a la biblioteca, normalmente iría a cenar o a jugar básquet a la casa de su mejor amigo, pero este le dijo que se adelantara así, que para matar el tiempo decidió ir a leer un rato. Cuando solo le faltaban doscientos metros para llegar a la biblioteca, se encontró con una multitud de chicas en la acera, bloqueando el paso de las personas. Gritaban el nombre de alguien, seguro es un tipo famoso, un actor o un cantante reconocido, pensó el peliceleste, y sin importarle mucho lo que sucediera a su alrededor, decidió aprovechar su falta de presencia y pasar en medio de la multitud de chicas. Mientras se dejaba llevar por la ola de mujeres, accidentalmente chocó con alguien entre la multitud y sin poder ver quién era, se disculpó y trató de continuar su camino, pero la persona con la que chocó le tomó del brazo y lo detuvo. Trató de soltarse pero aquel hombre no lo dejó y lo tomó con más fuerza jalándolo junto a él.

-Lo siento chicas pero se los dije, tengo un compromiso con mi amigo y debemos irnos ya -dijo aquel hombre señalando al peliceleste.- Así que... ¿podrían dejarme ir por hoy ne? -agregó haciendo un puchero-

Las chicas se quejaron y por fin dejaron ir al hombre junto con el peliceleste.  
Corrieron a una cafetería lo suficientemente alejada de aquella multitud. Cuando llegaron Kuroko forcejeó un poco para que aquel hombre lo soltara, pero este no lo liberó hasta que...

-¡Suéltame!-gritó el peliceleste, pero al levantar la vista se quedó helado, era tal la belleza de ese hombre frente a él que de sus labios no logró salir palabra alguna, era alto, de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar con unas pestañas ligeramente largas las cuales le hacían ver más guapo y coqueto de lo que ya era.

-Oh, gomen gomen. -dijo el rubio, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente en señal de disculpa-si no les hubiera inventado de que tenía un compromiso no me hubieran dejado ir.-agregó tratando de explicar-

-Eso lo entiendo, pero pudiste por lo menos haberme soltado y explicado lo que sucedía mientras corríamos. -respondió con una notable expresión de molestia en el rostro. No solía ser muy expresivo, así que cuando se enojaba se le veía un poco aterrador.-

-Enserio lo siento~, no fue mi intención tomarte del brazo y no dejarte ir como si fuera un acosador, es que pensé que huirías y que no me darías tiempo de explicártelo en el camino, por eso no te dejé ir- dijo el rubio, haciendo otro puchero que le hacía ver como un tierno e inofensivo gatito-

Kuroko solo suspiró y no se inmutó a responder, debía admitirlo, le pareció muy tierna la expresión que hizo el rubio pero no quiso darle vueltas al asunto y decidió irse de esa cafetería lo antes posible.  
El rubio tomó el suspiro del menor como un "acepto tus disculpas" así que sonrió, detuvo al peliceleste antes de que se fuera y le pidió que se quedara a tomar algo en la cafetería, al principio se negó rotundamente pero el rubio insistió y terminó aceptando para que no le molestara más.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa que se ubicaba junto a la ventana y ordenaron lo que se les apetecía en ese momento, el rubio ordenó un helado de fresa y el peliceleste un batido de vainilla, el cual solía tomar a menudo. Después de que les trajeran su orden, el rubio observó al peliceleste con detenimiento, nunca vio a alguien como el menor, alguien tan... ¿normal? ¿Neutral? … o mejor dicho, ¿interesante? Era la primera vez que veía alguien tan poco expresivo como él, le pareció ¿raro? o quizá ¿lindo? o puede que tan solo sea ¿curiosidad? .Eso es, curiosidad, solo tiene interés en el tipo de expresiones que podría tener el menor, pero... ¿por qué? . En su vida solo había tenido verdadero interés hacia una persona, su primer amor, sus demás relaciones solo eran simples trivialidades, entonces ¿por qué siente tanto interés por ese chico? "Bueno, supongo que lo descubriré si me acerco más a él", pensó y así decidió comenzar a conocerlo. Primero, decidió empezar por lo más sencillo, preguntarle su nombre y de esta manera poder entablar una conversación con él.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó con una su típica, pero no menos hermosa sonrisa infantil-

-Kuroko Tetsuya -respondió rápidamente a su pregunta y siguió bebiendo tranquilamente su batido de vainilla- ¿y tú? -agregó, para no ser descortés-

-Kise Ryouta-respondió y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable- Y dime Kuroko-kun, ¿tienes algún hobby?-volvió a preguntar, sacando rápidamente un tema de conversación-

-Supongo que leer-dijo, volviendo a responder rápidamente y de forma cortante-

"Vaya, conocer a este chico no será fácil" -pensó- Es justo como se lo esperaba, ¿se lo esperaba? Bueno, eso no importa ya que no se va a rendir tan fácilmente. Después de todo, él es Kise Ryouta y él no se rinde hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

-¿Eh? ¿Recordarte? ¿De qué estás hablando?-interrogó él pelirrojo confundido-

Suspiró y por primera vez en su vida, decidió armarse de paciencia y hacer algo para que el pelirrojo lo recordara, contar toda la historia de cómo se conocieron sin duda no serviría con alguien tan cabeza hueca como Kagami, entonces ¿qué?  
Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y se le ocurrió una manera de que el pelirrojo pudiera recordar.  
Lo volteó a ver un segundo y lo miró detenidamente unos segundos buscando la manera de decirle "acompáñame a un lugar" sin sonar un tanto estúpido o acosador, ya que para él pelirrojo, él solo era un simple desconocido que estaba tratando de jugarle alguna broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo.

-Si quieres saber, sígueme.-dijo en un tono serio y ligeramente molesto. Trató de tener paciencia y no ser muy tosco al responder, pero fue imposible, por primera vez en su vida deseó no tener esa horrible personalidad que tanto le identificaba, Kagami se veía enojado pero exitosamente le siguió.-

Salieron de Touou y caminaron en silencio unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a una cancha de básquet cercana a la casa del peliazul en la cual se detuvieron y antes de que Kagami pudiera preguntar algo, Daiki le pidió que le pasara el balón de básquet que tenía el pelirrojo en su mochila. EL menor sacó aquel balón de su mochila e hizo lo que él más alto le dijo, le tiró el balón a Daiki y este lo atajó con facilidad, corrió un poco para tomar impuso y sin mucho esfuerzo encestó el balón en el aro con un increíble tiro sin forma, tomó el balón del suelo y se lo pasó de nuevo al pelirrojo mientras este le observaba en silencio. Quien rompió el silencio incómodo fue el peliazul que se decidió a contarle la razón de por qué estaban ahí, al parecer Taiga ya sabía más o menos la razón ya que a pesar de que se veía confundido estaba recordando gran parte de las cosas.

-Este es el lugar en donde nos conocimos hace ocho años, ¿recuerdas?-dijo y preguntó con seriedad rompiendo totalmente aquel incómodo silencio-

Salió de su casa entusiasmado por que quedó con el chico que conoció el otro día en jugar baloncesto todos los días, la cancha no quedaba lejos de su casa así que podía ir solo sin buscarse ningún problema con sus padres.

Cuando llegó a la cancha se encontró a aquel niño jugando solo, haciendo tiros de tres puntos y clavados desde todos los ángulos, lo cual lo sorprendió muchísimo al pelirrojo el cual solo se quedó mirando como el otro niño hacia aquellos tiros que no lo dejaban lo dejaban de asombrar, pero un golpe en la cabeza que le dio Aomine con el balón fue suficiente para sacarlo de su sorpresa y transe.

-¡AUCH! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS!? -preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo, casi llorando por el fuerte golpe-

-No grites, además; ¿viniste a ver o a jugar? -dijo tranquilamente metiéndose el dedo meñique en el oído-

-¡A jugar, claro!-respondió sin pensarlo dos veces con una expresión seria y feliz al mismo tiempo-

-Entonces vamos-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entregándole el balón- pásame el balón, Kagami-agregó mientras corría-

-¡Okay! -contestó y le tiró el balón con todas sus fuerzas-

Como era de esperarse Aomine lo atajó y encestó el balón con un tiro sin forma.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -preguntó anonadado-

-¿Huh? Es un secreto~ -respondió con una sonrisa pícara-

-No es justo, hiciste un tiro igual a ese en nuestro partido de ayer.

-Claro que lo es, jajajaja.

-Lo recuerdo, Daiki -respondió y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa-

Se dirigía a su casa en medio de la lluvia con un paraguas que apenas le protegía del aguacero ya que estaba un poco estropeado debido al uso. Pasados unos quince minutos de caminata, llegó a un parque infantil cercano a su casa y decidió esperar ahí en un lugar techado cerca de los columpios hasta que parara un poco de llover, debido a que el paraguas no aguantó mucho más.

Riko tiene razón, ya va siendo hora de que compre un nuevo paraguas-dijo pensando para sí mismo contemplando el paisaje. Mientras lo hacía, divisó a alguien que se sentó en uno de los columpios bajo la lluvia.-

Un hombre alto, probablemente de unos dos metros o más, con cabellos morados y ojos ligeramente cerrados, él sólo conocía una persona así la cual no le agradaba mucho. ¿Qué hace ahí? pensó, se veía algo ¿deprimido? ¿Por qué? La curiosidad invadió su mente en ese momento así que pensó en acercarse, pero vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido, el pelimorado estaba llorando. El más alto a pesar de siempre tener una actitud infantil nunca fue del tipo de persona que llorara, eso enserio lo tenía totalmente asombrado. Se acercó a él, ya no era solo mera curiosidad, ahora se acercaba a Murasakibara porque no pudo soportarlo más, esa soledad, ese dolor, esa melancolía, ese sufrimiento. En realidad nunca pudo hacerlo, ni cuando fueron niños pudo aguantar verlo llorar. Nunca supo el porqué, pero siempre hizo lo mismo, inconscientemente, sin importar que estuvieran peleados o se odiaran la acción era la misma, él castaño siempre lo abrazaría sin importar qué, y así fue, Kiyoshi abrazó, al pelimorado sentado en aquellos columpios y acercó con delicadeza la cabeza de este para que la acorrucara en su pecho mientras lloraba.

Murasakibara estaba tan desconcertado, al principio se resistió pero escuchó al menor decir "todo está bien, no te preocupes" así que sin querer terminó confiando en él, como cuando como cuando eran niños, terminó dejándose llevar y lloró sin contenerse hasta llegar al desahogo total.

Después de que el pelimorado se desahogó, Kiyoshi lo llevó a su casa, al principio se negó como siempre lo hacía, pero el castaño le ofreció dulces y aceptó sin pensarlo una vez más. Cuando llegaron a la casa del castaño, el mayor observó la casa y se percató que no había cambiado mucho, era una casa pequeña, con las paredes pintadas de color crema, una cocina-comedor pequeña, una sala no más grande que la cocina y un baño, los muebles y todas las demás cosas seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Mmm~ Parece que nada ha cambiado, sigue tan solitario como siempre~-dijo el mayor con su tono infantil de siempre-

-¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a la casa? Supongo que sí-respondió el castaño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y miraba con nostalgia una de las fotos de la pared.-

-Todavía no lo has superado ¿verdad? -dijo el pelimorado poniéndose serio-

-¿Por qué no tomas un baño mientras voy a comprar algo de comida y dulces? -respondió evadiendo inmediatamente la pregunta del más alto.-

Trató de salir lo más rápido posible pero el mayor lo tomó del brazo y lo acorraló contra la pared, cuando Murasakibara se ponía serio o se molestaba enserio era aterrador, casi nunca perdía y menos en conseguir lo que quiere.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó él menor, no era algo que le incumbiera al pelimorado así que ¿por qué insistía tanto en saber?-

-Por qué me molesta -respondió haciendo un puchero-

-¿Hah? ¿Por qué? -preguntó confundido-

-Mm~ No lo sé~-respondió regresando a su tono infantil de siempre-

-Suspiró, se relajó y decidió contarle, después de todo si no lo hacía, él mayor volvería a insistir- Te lo contaré solo si me cuentas por qué estabas llorando esta tarde -dijo el castaño, le pereció un trato justo-

Respondió con un "ok~" y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, Kiyoshi se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta del pelimorado nunca pensó que estaría de acuerdo tan rápido sin siquiera pensarlo un momento, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se dirigió al supermercado a comprar comida, dulces y pensar un poco sobre qué tipo de conversación tendrían él y Murasakibara.

Al regresar a la casa, se encontró con él pelimorado acostado en el sofá durmiendo semidesnudo. Decidió no hacerle mucho caso, después de todo la ropa del más alto estaba empapada por la lluvia y todavía no se había secado .  
Colocó los dulces en la mesita de centro de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo con los ingredientes que había comprado, decidió hacer karê-raitsu ya que era un plato sencillo y como a Murasakibara no le gustaban mucho las verduras podría separarlas fácilmente, puso a hervir agua en una olla y después fue a la sala a esperar que esta hirviera. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones y contempló por un rato el rostro del pelimorado dormido, "se ve tan inofensivo y lindo" pensó y se sonrojó un poco por pensar algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

-Mm~ Aka-chin~

-¿Ah?-volteó a verlo un poco asustado por que pensó que se había despertado, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando dormido. Mientras lo miraba, volvió a decir el mismo nombre y comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaba teniendo?-

-¿Murasakibara?-dijo esta vez para tratarlo de despertar, pero lo único que hacía era llorar y pronunciar "Aka-chin" una y otra vez-

-¡Lo siento, Aka-chin~!


End file.
